


Shopping Fun

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Manson Rescue Series [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grissom children have a little fun at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Fun

“Gregory, Nickolas, I _cannot_ believe you just did that,” Sara cried through her laughter. The four Grissom children sat around a table in the mall food court.

“Man, that was priceless,” Warrick agreed as he tried to eat his fries but kept laughing.

“Did you _see_ the expression on the sales clerk’s face?” Nick said, also laughing.

“Oh, admit it Sar, it was a killer performance,” Greg said as he took a bit of his chicken nugget. At age eighteen he was the only Grissom child still in university (Stanford to be exact) – the older three having already finished and either started with their jobs or furthering their education at specialized school (Sara was planning on being a surgeon).

“Yeah, you almost killed me laughing,” Warrick chimed in.

“You’re brothers, that should’ve been wrong,” Sara argued though she couldn’t wipe the wide grin on her face.

“Actually that fact kind of makes it better,” Greg countered. “We knew for certain we were just jerking that clerk’s chain.”

“In all fairness, Sar, he’s right about that. If it were some other guy I wasn’t related to I’d have eventually started wondering about it later and no friendship needs that kind of wariness. It messes with the whole relationship.”

“I have to agree with these two knuckleheads,” Warrick said, finally calmed down enough to eat. “Even if there is something behind it, that’s not the way you want to be found out. You want to do it in a way that ensures you still have respect.” Sara just shook her head.

“I still can’t believe you two pretended to be a flamboyant gay couple in a clothing store!” The small group burst out laughing again.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> One of my substitutes in high school actually told us a story where he and his brother actually did this very thing once.


End file.
